There's no scorpion without you
by Mmmtalented
Summary: My take on what happens between Walter and Paige in the season 2 finale!
Hey guys! This is my first story, I felt compelled to write after the season two finale! But anyways here's my take on what happened at the end of 2x24 between Walter and Paige.

All characters belong to CBS Scorpion.

Walter had never run so fast in his life. He quickly bolted out the garage in a haste to catch Tim's car so he could finally confront the love of his life, Paige Dineen. He genuinely felt bad for Toby and wish he could be there for him emotionally but if he was completely being honest with himself, today had brought out the most emotion he had ever felt. How could he be so foolish, giving those tickets to Paige and Tim. He should be the one driving the Paige to Lake Tahoe. So he drove, with only one thing on his mind Paige.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She sat in the passenger seat of Tim's car. Her mind was reeling at the thought that maybe Walter had been talking about her when he was muttering on and on about the fact that love is just a mess. But what she couldn't understand was he was describing every feeling of love without even realizing it. She stared straight into the freeway but not really looking.

"Hey are you ok?" Tim asked concerned.

"Yeah it's just been a surprising and exhausting day" Paige lied.

"Yeah, well hey why don't you get some rest. I'll wake you when we're close"

She felt her phone vibrating in her bag by her foot but decided to ignore it, taking Tim's advice. After a few minutes of restlessness she felt her phone vibrating again indicating multiple text messages. She quickly pulled out her phone to check to see if it was an emergency.

It was a text from Toby

*He loves you y'know *

* Don't give up on him*

She then noticed her missed call from Walter. Paige held back the tears threatening to fall. She turned to Tim and held his hand that was sitting on the clutch.

"Tim, I'm sorry but we need to go back" With just a quick look at her, he understood something was wrong.

"Ok, I'll take you back to the garage right now" With no more words exchanged he exited the nearest ramp and navigated their way back to the garage.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*Hi this is Paige Dinee, I can't come to the phone but leave a detailed message and I'll get back to you. Thanks! *

He didn't know how much longer he could drive. After that message he knew it was over. He debated for a long time whether or not he should keep chasing after them. But he needed to keep on going, this alone time really gave him time to sort out his thoughts. As he drove He thought about how amazing Ralph had developed these past years. He smiled at the thought of the first time meeting fierce Paige at the diner and how if that day had never happened, where would he be now? For once in his life, Walter was being honest with himself and without Paige and Ralph, Scorpion wouldn't even be as successful as it is now, he wouldn't have been able to accomplish this much without the two of them. They made him whole. But he couldn't help but think how inadequate he would be to give Paige everything he wanted. At that very train of thought Walter felt defeated, after reaching Castaic he decided to make his way back to the garage.

"Are you sure, you want me to leave? It doesn't look like anyone is here." Tim asked, while unloading Paige's suitcases from the trunk.

"I'll be ok… Hey look I'm really sorry for all of this" Paige said, unable to maintain eye contact.

"Hey wanna know something?" Paige looked up into his eyes and gave a small nod. 'I didn't think you'd make it past Santa Clarita" He gave a small laugh and looked at her.

She gave him a sad smile and placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a soft look.

" I'm really sorry this didn't work out" and left him with a soft kiss goodbye. She walked with her suit cases into the garage. After finding that it was empty she made her way up to the loft and laid down on Walter's bed. Her sense of smell was flooded with Walter O'brien as she dozed off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After about an hour of driving he was finally back at the garage.

He couldn't wait to wallow himself to sleep. Yet again he had messed things up because despite his high IQ he was nothing without a decent EQ and now that he pushed away Paige there was nothing left. He turned on the light in his loft and noticed a figure laying on his bed. He cautiously made his way to his bed and he couldn't believe his eyes. There she was in all her glory. He knelt down by the side of the bed where she was laying and looked at her intently, he had never seen her so beautiful and with his memory he was surprised that she still managed to take his breath away. After a few minutes, he lifted a blanket over her and gave ear a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered those three words " I love you" Then he got up and began to make his way to his closet to change. When he was in his PJs he made his way to the couch when he heard her voice.

"Wallter?" She whispered groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

He slowly made his way over to her and sat on the bed next to her.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you"

"You didn't, I was waiting for you but it took you forever to get back, where'd you go?" She sat up and moved closer to Walter.

"I. Uh. Went driving. But . Uh." Walter hesitated trying to decide whether he should tell her the truth or not. He resorted to changing the subject "What are you uh doing here? Aren't you supposed too uh be on your way to Tahoe with uh T-Tim?"

"Something didn''t feel right so I asked him to take me back… Walter I need to say something. I. Uh.. I…" Walter stopped her by slowly putting his hand on hers.

"Wait before you say anything. I need to tell you this" He slowly was losing his calm and his heart started to beat rapidly. He looked at Paige's eyes and could see she already knew. " I..umm… Uh.. I really do.. Uh care about you… More than you. Um. Know." She squeezed his hand softly urging him on. "And I want you to be happy and more importantly I want this to. Um. Work. More than anything you and me." She smiled at him with tears glistening her eyes.

"B-but what about scorpion? And the mess you said love causes?"

Walter looked her straight in the eye "Paige you and Ralph have shown me what love really means, I think about you at work, when you're at home you hardly ever leave my mind, I say that love derails the goals here at scorpion, but ever since you came along the love that you have shown me have made goals stronger and more meaningful. Without you on this team or in my life there is no scorpion."

Paige had tears streaming down her face by that point, she softly put a hand on either side of Walters face, and slowly moved in for a soft kiss. After pulling away she looked at Walter whose eyes were now blazing.

He hungrily attached his lips to hers, she rewarded him with a soft moan. After waiting so long Walter just couldn't control himself he needed her and had no intention of letting her go ever again.

Paige felt the same way, with much more force she pushed Walter on his back and straddled his hips and fiercely kissed him with all the emotion she could muster. After a few minutes they both were in desperate need of air. As Walter sat back up he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers. Barely above a whisper he said those three small but meaningful words

"I love you" she could feel her smile "and I'm sorry for being such a moron"

They made themselves comfortable under the sheets and as if acting on his instincts he put protectively wrapped his arm around her waist, as if stopping anyone or anything take her away from him. She snuggled back into his chest and whispered a soft…

"I love you too Walter"

For the first time, they fell asleep in each other arms.

Thank You for reading! This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated! Hope this helps relieve some of the Waige feels over the haitus!


End file.
